


it's not christmas yet, akamatsu-san

by panta_overlord



Series: Short NDRV3 Character Headcanon Stories [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Basically A Big Family AU, Gen, No Despair AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panta_overlord/pseuds/panta_overlord
Summary: For Akamatsu Kaede, every weather is sweater weather.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Akamatsu Kaede
> 
> \- styles her ahoge in different ways every morning  
> \- will speak to anyone and smile  
> \- n o m a t t e r w h a t  
> \- 『every weather is sweater weather』

When Akamatsu Kaede walked downstairs into the big living room that everyone shared, no one expected her to be wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater ever.

Kokichi opened his mouth, before closing it. Instead, he stood up on the table, and shouted, "It's not even Christmas yet, you dumb-dumb!"

Kaede then turned to Kokichi. "Dumb-dumb?", and she was replied to with a cry of anguish and a Kokichi dramatically pretending to faint. "Anyway...it doesn't have to be Christmas to wear a cute sweater!" She said, beaming.

Then, Angie spoke up. "Angie thinks it's a wonderful idea! Angie loves your sweater!" she screamed, jumping over to Kaede's side.

"Well, I for one, think it's hideous, and you should take it off right now. You'll get heat rash or something." Maki said, glaring at the ridiculous light up ornaments.

"Yeah...sorry Akamatsu, I've gotta agree with Harumaki." Kaito said, and walked over to Maki.

"I must second that." Kirumi said, and stood next to Kaito.

"Well, I agree with Angie. The sweater is cute, like me." Himiko said drowsily, sliding over next to Kaede.

"Wherever Himimiko goes, Tenko follows!" shouted the Aikido girl, as she leaped over to hug Himiko. Himiko smiled at the opposing side.

"Well then." Kokichi said, finally getting up. Then, everyone excluding him and Amami walked to a particular side.

**START SCRUM DEBATE**

"Guys, are we actually debating over whether Kaede can wear a Christmas sweater when it's not Christmas? Let her wear it, she's not hurting anyone." Amami said, scratching the back of his hand.

Everyone stopped and looked at Amami. The silence in the room was thickening, until Shuuichi spoke up. "Um, not to interrupt, but Akamatsu's sweater has a really big wad of gum on the back.

Kaede tried to turn around, but found that she couldn't turn her head because her hair was stuck to the gum.

"Sorry for not saying anything earlier..." Shuuichi said, covering his face with his hat.

Kaede pulled her hair out of the gum strand-by-strand, took off her sweater, and set it on fire outside. Then, she threw it away.

Every weather is sweater weather, unless the sweater causes physical damage to one's wellbeing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 5 minutes bye


End file.
